wanganmidnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5
|-|Asia/Japan = |-|North America = |Row 1 title = Developer |Row 1 info = Bandai Namco |Row 2 title = Publisher |Row 2 info = Bandai Namco |Row 3 title = Composer |Row 3 info = Yuzo Koshiro |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Arcade |Row 5 title = Release Date(s) |Row 5 info = Japan: March 12, 2014 Asia: October 22, 2014 Indonesia: December 15, 2014 North America: March 8, 2017 |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = Arcade racing |Row 7 title = Mode(s) |Row 7 info = Single player, Multiplayer |Row 8 title = Input Methods |Row 8 info = Steering wheel, gear shift, pedals }} (also known as Maximum Tune 5 in North America, or simply Maxi 5 or Maxitune 5) is an arcade racing video game developed and published by Namco and based on the ''Wangan Midnight'' manga. It is the fifth game in the Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune series and the eighth entry of the Wangan Midnight arcade series. This is also the first game in the Wangan Midnight series to be officially relased in North America since Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX+. Just like Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4 in North America, this is the first game in the Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune series to be skipped in Mainland China until the [[Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5DX|next update of Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5]]. New Features *Extreme VS *Maxi G and Maxi Shop Additions! (Japan) *Japan Challenge (U.S.) *Banapassport System (U.S.) *New Online System (U.S.) New Course *Mt Taikan (Asia and U.S., Japan via Update 10) *Sub-center Area 'Shibuya/Shinjuku Line' (Japan) *'Ikebukuro Line/Yamate Tunnel' (Japan) *Minato Mirai (U.S.) *Yaesu Line (U.S.) New Brand Manufacter (Asia, Indonesia and U.S.) *Mercedes Benz *Audi *BMW *Dodge *Chevrolet (U.S.) *RUF (U.S.) New Car *Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 EVO2 (Asia) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Asia) *Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 (Japan) *BMW M3 Coupe (E92) (Japan) *Mercedes - Benz 500E (Japan) *Mercedes - Benz SLK 350 BlueEFFICIENCY (Japan) *BMW Z4 sDrive 35is (E89) (Japan) *Mazda Savanna GT RX-3 (Japan) *Chevrolet Corvette C2 (Japan) *Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 (E39A) (Japan) *Nissan Stagea Autech Version 260 RS (Japan) *Nissan Gloria Granturismo ULTIMA (Japan) *Nissan Skyline RS-X (R30) (Japan) *RUF RT-35 (Japan) *Audi RS4 Avant (Asia) June Update *Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro (Asia) January Update *BMW M1 (Asia) *BMW M3 CSL (Asia) *Dodge Charger SRT8 (Asia) June Update *Dodge Viper SRT-10 (Asia) January Update *Subaru LEVORG (Japan) *Subaru BRZ (Japan), (Asia) September Update *Toyota 86 (Japan), (Asia) September Update *Subaru WRX STI (GVB) (Japan) October Update *Mazda EUNOS Roadster (NA6CE) (Japan) October Update *RUF RCT (Japan) *Toyota Soarer 2.5GT Twin Turbo (JZZ30) (Japan) October Update U.S. Version New Car *Corvette ZR1 *Camaro *Stingray *Savana RX-7 SA22C *Starion *Pajero Evolution *Skyline Coupe *Fuga *CTR *RGT *RK Coupe *Legacy B4 BM9 *Crown Athlete *Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX *2000GT *Cosmo Sport 110S *Celica XX 2800GT [MA61] Note: Toyota Celsior and Aristo (along with Taxi variants) were removed in this version. Trivia *The North American version of this game was vastly different from Asia and Japan regions. Due to the lack of Wangan Midnight name in the title, all of the previous games' soundtrack whose logos represented in the game were edited and given retronyms. All the previous Maximum Tune games were edited to remove the "Wangan Midnight" part of the title, with the exception of Wangan Midnight R, which was simply renamed to just Midnight R in the style of edited Maximum Tune logos (generic white text). In opposite of Gemballa vehicles being removed from the International versions of Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune until 3DX+, Toyota Celsior and Aristo were removed and as a result, Gatchan and Mrs. Sasaki's car were replaced by Crown Athlete and Chaser Tourer V respectively. **The card transfer feature from the Asian versions of 5 is omitted or removed as Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4 was never launched outside of Asia and Japan, forcing players from 3DX+ to start all the over again from scratch. Therefore, the Namco Meter from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3 was omitted in this version of Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5. Category:Games